Fake
by FishyKyu
Summary: Separuh Misi Donghae Untuk Tidak Dijutekin Oleh Hyukie Telah berhasil, dan sekarang ada yeoja aneh yang selalu mengintai Hyukie dan Donghae /Chap 4/HaeHyuk Couple.. Review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Lee Hyukjae milik Super Junior, dan mereka semua adalah milik Allah SWT, SMEnt dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Donghae Oppa hanya milik author seorang, hehe *dilempar ELFishy  
>disini Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Yeonja<br>sedangkan Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi Namja

Summary: Donghae yang menjadi ketua Tim Kedisiplinan menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai anggota baru dari Tim Kedisiplinan /HaeHyuk Cople\/wanna read?\

Chapter 1

Hyukjae POV

_Kau punya maskara? Lipgloss ku mana? Bagaimana? aku sudah cantik belum?_

Itulah yang ku dengar dari pembicaraan yeonja-yeonja yang ada di sekolah ini. Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hari dimana pemeriksa kedisiplinan akan memeriksa semuanya, mulai dari rok, baju, dasi, tas, kaos kaki, sepatu dll. Itulah mengapa para yeonja pada heboh sendiri.

_GREK  
><em>"selamat pagi semua.. kami akan mengecek kedisiplinan. Tolong duduk sesuai urutan absen dan tas tolong taruh di atas meja" jelas sang ketua Tim Kedisiplinan. Kulihat yeonja-yeonja yang ada di kelas ku pada heboh melihat Tim Kedisiplinan._ Waahh tampan! Kyaaa! Keren!  
><em>itulah yang kudengar dari bisikan-bisikan mereka.  
>mereka pun mulai memeriksa.<br>"kau! Berdiri!" kata salah satu Tim Kedisiplinan yang ku tau namanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berjongkok untuk mengukur panjang rok yang di pakai yeonja yang sedang di periksa. Kulihat yeonja itu malah senyum-senyum waktu roknya di periksa. #ihh.. kyu mau ngintip! *dibakar sparkyu  
>"Rok mu panjangnya hanya 20 cm dan itu melanggar. " Kata Kyuhyun, kulihat wajahnya kesal dan yang dimarahi tetap senyum-senyum gajelas. Kulihat sang ketua Tim Kedisiplinan mencatat perkataan yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun.<br>"Kau! Mulai besok ganti rok mu dengan yang lebih panjang. Arraseo?" kata sang ketua Tim Kedisiplinan tegas.  
>"Arraseo Donghae-sshi" kata yeonja itu.<br>"Berikutnya!" panggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengecek kembali seperti yang dilakukannya tadi  
>"Rok mu tidak ada masalah, tapi apa ini? memakai make up? Itu melanggar!" ceramah Kyuhyun pada yeonja yang sedang diperiksa.<br>"Jangan memakai make up lagi mulai besok. Arraseo?" kata Donghae sambil mencatat kesalahan para murid.  
>"Arraseo. Hmm.. aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk mu Donghae-sshi.." kulihat yeonja itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada Donghae.<br>"Memberi hadiah adalah pelanggaran. Berikutnya!" kulihat yeonja itu menundukkan wajahnya. Kurasa dia merasa malu dan kecewa.  
>"Cihh, apa-apaan mereka ini? bukannya bersyukur karena ada yang nge-fans, ini malah mengabaikan mereka." Ucap ku dalam hati.<p>

Sekali seminggu Tim Kedisiplinan memeriksa pakaian dan barang-barang yang dibawa murid. Ini jadi ajang bagi yeonja-yeonja untuk menarik perhatian namja-namja.

"Selanjutnya Lee Hyukjae" aku pun maju kedepan untuk di periksa oleh Kyuhyun  
>Sebelumnya aku memeriksa diri ku dulu. Kacamata? Rambut kepang dua? Baju rapi? Buku sastra? Rok selutut? Oke. Semua lengkap. Aku pun maju kedepan.<br>"Lee Hyukjae tidak ada pelanggaran" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Donghae dan diriku.  
>"hmmm.. Lee Hyukjae.. tidak pernah absen atau telat.. tidak pernah melanggar juga. Oke. Mulai hari ini kau menjadi bagian dari Tim Kedisiplinan." Kata Donghae seenak jidatnya yang lebar sambil melihat catatannya.<br>mata ku seketika melotot, antara kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya ku pada Donghae

"Karena kau tak pernah melanggar aturan sekolah" jawabnya.  
>"Tapi aku.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku yang tertunda dia udah ngomong lagi,<br>"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian Lee Hyukjae! Aku ini ketua Tim Kedisiplinan dan tugas ku itu memilih anggota. Kau mengerti?" jelas Donghae pada ku tegas.  
>"Kami kekurangan orang Hyukjae-sshi, jadi kami harus menjadikan mu bagian dari kami" tambah kyuhyun.<br>"Tolong pakai ini" perintah Donghae pada ku. Ia memberikan lambang Tim Kedisiplinan pada ku. Aku hanya diam mengacuhkan dirinya yang sedang berbicara pada ku.  
>"eh?" seketika Donghae menarik tangan ku paksa dan menempelkan lambang Tim Kedisiplinan di lengan kiri bajuku. Lalu Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih diam alias bengong karena tidak percaya telah menjadi anggota Tim Kedisiplinan.<br>"ARGGHH! Apa-apaan nih? Aku begini kan agar lulus dari pemeriksaan! Tau gini aku nyesel udah jadi anak teladan. Liat saja, mulai besok aku akan berhenti untuk jadi anak teladan" aku pun membuang lambang Tim Kedisiplinan itu kelantai dan menginjak-injak sampai tidak berbentuk lagi.  
>Hyukjae POV End<p>

Author POV  
>Keesokannya Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya dengan wajah ceria. Hari ini ia berpenampilan berbeda. Memakai rok sepanjang 20cm, tidak memakai kaca mata, baju yang dikeluarkan, kerah baju yang tidak di kancingkan, dan rambut yang di gerai. Sesampai di kelasnya, ia segera meletakkan tasnya dan langsung pergi menuju ruang rapat.<p>

_CEKLEK_

"Ketua, aku mau fotocopy materi untuk rapat" kata Hyukjae pada Donghae yang sedang sibuk mengelap kacamatanya. Tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya ke badan Hyukjae  
>"Eh, mau apa orang ini?" batin Hyukjae yang kaget karena Donghae tiba-tiba merapatkan dirinya ke badan Hyukjae.<br>"Oh.. Hyukie.. maaf, penglihatan ku tidak jelas" kata Donghae merenggangkan jarak diantara mereka sambil memakai kacamatanya.  
>"Eh? Dia memanggilku Hyukie?" Hyukjae bertanya-tanya mengapa Donghae memanggilnya Hyukie, padahal yang memanggilnya begitu hanya orang tuanya saja dan Sungmin sahabatnya.<p>

"Hari ini kau tidak pakai kacamata?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae  
>"Oh.. itu cuma kacamata hiasan aja, hehe.. agar terlihat seperti anak rajin." Cengir Hyukjae pada Donghae. Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Hyukjae seketika kaget.<br>"Sebenarnya aku juga selalu memakai rok mini kalau di hari lainnya. Aku memang tidak pernah telat, tapi aku selalu ketiduran waktu jam pelajaran" Hyukjae yang menyadari ekspresi Donghae berubah langsung tersenyum kemenangan.  
>Author POV End<p>

Hyukjae POV

Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Haha.. kena kau Lee Donghae, sebaiknya kau pecat aku sekarang. Kulihat dia bergerak mendekat pada ku lagi. Jarak kami hanya tersisa 5cm sepertinya.  
>"Untuk menjadi anggota tim ini, memakai baju seperti itu rasanya tidak masalah bagi ku. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini" seketika Donghae menarik dasi ku membuat aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Kurasakan jantung ku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia mengancingkan kerah baju ku dan mengeratkan dasi ku.<br>"Sayangnya yang ini harus dirapikan. Tapi soal rambut dan kacamata, begini lebih kelihatan cantik." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada ku dan menyentuh kerah leherku. Ku harap Donghae tidak mendengar detak jantungku.. amin..

_Teng..Teng..Teng.._

Huft.. akhirnya bel penyelamat ku bunyi juga..  
>"Donghae-sshi, aku balik ke kelas dulu" aku langsung berbalik hendak membuka pintu tapi ada sebuah tangan yang mencegah ku.<br>"Kenapa kau membuang lambang anggota Tim Kedisiplinan?" tanyanya lembut.  
>"a..a.. aku.. bukan membuangnya Donghae-sshi" jawab ku gugup karena ketauan tidak memakai lambang Tim Kedisiplinan.<br>"Jangan pernah di buang atau di lepas, arraseo?" Donghae memakaikan kembali lambang Tim Kedisiplinan ke lengan bajuku.  
>"arraseo Donghae-sshi, aku balik ke kelas dulu, ne?" aku berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu lagi, tapi Donghae menahan tangan ku kembali.<p>

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sshi. Aku tidak suka. Panggil aku oppa." Ia tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan aku pergi.  
>"Arraseo oppa" kurasakan wajah ku memerah, aku malu. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang berada di ruang rapat.<p>

"Haduhh.. kenapa dengan jantung ku? Sepertinya pulang sekolah aku harus segera ke dokter" tanya ku pada diri sendiri.

Aku pun memasuki kelas ku dan duduk di bangku ku sambil mengatur napas ku yang tidak beraturan. Sungmin yang melihat ku sedang ngos-ngosan mengerutkan keningnya

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau melihat ku begitu?" aku risih dia melihat ku begitu

"Ani, kau habis dari mana? Kenapa ngos-ngosan? Apa kau habis lari pagi?" tanya nya dengan mimik wajah yang sama, sama seperti kambing, kekeke *author ditabok sungmin oppa*  
>"Aku habis dari ruang rapat" jawab ku<br>"Tapi kenapa bisa ngos-ngosan?" tanya nya lagi  
>"Aku takut telat, makanya aku lari. Udah ah, jangan nanya lagi." Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan ku yang terakhir memanyunkan bibirnya.<p>

_Skip Time selama belajar_

_Teng..Teng..Teng.._

"Hyuk, ke kantin yuk. Aku lapar nih" kata sungmin sambil menarik-narik tangan ku.  
>"Kau duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet dulu.. aku udah gak tahan nih" aku langsung berlari ke Toilet.<br>"Huft.. akhirnya.. lega juga, hehe.." aku pun keluar dari toilet dan ingin menyusul Sungmin yang sedang menunggu ku di kantin.  
>"Hyukjae!" ku dengar seseorang memanggil nama ku. Aku pun reflek berbalik lagi untuk mencari orang yang memanggilku.<br>"Ne?" kulihat segerombolan yeonja melihat ku sinis, "ada apa ini? aku benci dilihat begitu" batin ku.  
>"Ada waktu? Bisa ikut kami sebentar?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Aku yang penasaran dengan tatapan mereka pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan mereka.<br>"Ikut kami" salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan ku untuk mengikuti mereka. Mereka membawa ku ke belakang sekolah.

"Disini sepi sekali.. apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?"batin ku. aku bingung kenapa mereka membawa ku kesini.

_BUKK!_

Mereka mendorongku kuat sampai aku terdorong ke dinding, mereka mengepungku.  
>"Oh.. Tuhan.. seharusnya tadi aku menolak permintaan mereka saja, bagaimana sekarang nasib ku?" aku menyesal karena menerima ajakan mereka.<br>"Licik sekali kau ini!"  
>"Berpura-pura menjadi anak teladan dan menjadi anggota Tim Kedisiplinan, terus kau bisa dekat-dekatan dengan Donghae oppa kan? Huh! Ngaku saja. Dasar genit!" mendengar cacian mereka membuat telinga ku menjadi panas. Enak saja dia menuduh ku yang tidak-tidak.<br>"Eh! Dengar ya! aku itu gak pernah pengen jadi anggota Tim Kedisiplinan!" bentak ku pada mereka  
>"Lalu? Kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi anggota Tim Kedisiplinan kenapa kau memakai lambang itu? huh! Dasar munak!" bentak yeonja itu pada ku.<p>

"EH! KALAU KALIAN MAU MENJADI SEPERTI KU SEHARUSNYA KALIAN UBAH DIRI DONK! BERUBAH JADI ANAK TELADAN!" ku luapkan semua emosi ku yang sejak tadi tertahan.  
>"Kau ini! Kau tidak pantas untuk hae oppa! Sudah, makan dulu sana. Ada mie ayam special tuh." *readers: thor, salah.. kenapa jadi ngikutin iklan? Author: oh iya, salah.. hehe..* ralat-ralat..<br>"Sudah, kita hajar saja dia seperti anak yang dulu" sekarang mereka semua sudah memegang rotan dan bersiap-siap untuk memukul ku  
><em>Swwep!<br>_"Eh? Kenapa gak kerasa apa-apa ya?" ku buka mata ku perlahan

"Hae oppa.." aku terkejut melihat Donghae oppa yang tiba-tiba memeluk ku dan memegang rotan yang tadinya hendak di lemparkan pada ku.

"Aku yang memutuskan siapa yang pantas untuk ku!" ku lihat Donghae oppa membentak yeonja-yeonja yang sedang memegang rotan tersebut.  
>"Tapi oppa... dia tidak pantas untuk mu.." salah satu dari mereka meralat pernyataan Donghae oppa.<br>"Huh, memang kau pantas untuk ku? Ngaca donk? Katanya memiliki harga diri tinggi, tapi kelakuannya kebalikan. Ayo pergi" Donghae oppa merangkul bahuku dan menatap sinis yeonja-yeonja yang terkejut atas perkataan terakhir hae oppa.  
>sejenak aku berfikir,<br>"memiliki harga diri? Hmm.. mungkin sama artinya dengan menghargai diri sendiri"  
>"Oppa.. Gomawo" ku beranikan untuk berterima kasih padanya karena dia sudah menolong ku dari yeonja-yeonja buas tadi.<br>"Kau ini bodoh ya?" bisa ku lihat wajah kesalnya menempel pada wajah tampannya.  
><em>"Eh? Apa yang tadi ku katakan? Wajah tampannya?" Tidak..Tidak..Tidak..!<em>

TBC

Gimana? Ini karya ku yang pertama. Mohon saran dan pendapatnya.. Please review.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Lee Hyukjae milik Super Junior, dan mereka semua adalah milik Allah SWT, SMEnt dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Donghae Oppa hanya milik author seorang, hehe..  
>disini Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Yeoja<br>sedangkan Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi Namja**

**Summary : Lee Hyukjae tambah membenci Donghae. Apa yang akan Donghae lakukan? /HaeHyuk Couple\/wanna read?\**

Chapter 2

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" bisa ku lihat wajah kesalnya menempel pada wajah tampannya.

'Eh? Apa yang tadi ku katakan? Wajah tampannya? Tidak..Tidak..Tidak..!'

"Hei.. Kau dengar gak sih?" kulihat dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku

"Eh? Apa?" tanya ku

"Kau ini bodohnya ketulungan ya? Huh.." kulihat dia sudah berkacak pinggang. Aku sebal melihatnya begitu.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bodohnya ketulungan? Hei! Aku ini juara kelas asal kau tau ya.. enak saja mengatai ku bodohnya ketulungan" kata ku tidak terima.  
>'aku tarik kata-kata <em>gomawo <em>yang tadi udah aku bilang sama dia. Dasar muka dua! aku gak bakal tertipu dengan tampang mu itu!' batin ku

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak lari untuk memanggilku tadi?" tanyanya lagi

"Untuk apa aku memanggil mu? Aku begini karena mu! Kau tau? KARENA MU!" ku keluarkan semua amarah ku.  
>'Melihat tampangnya yang tiba-tiba berubah membuat ku ingin muntah, hueekk' batin ku<p>

"Hyukie.." dia memanggilku, sepertinya ada tersirat nada bersalah.  
>'Tapi apa peduliku? Aku membenci mu Lee Donghae, dari dulu sampai kiamat dan itu gak bakal berubah! dari pada aku muntah lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.' Tapi ada sebuah tangan yang mencegahku untuk tidak pergi yang sudah pasti tangan itu milik Lee Donghae.<p>

"Mianhae.." ku lihat Donghae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Huh, aku muak melihat mu Lee Donghae. Mulai sekarang pecat aku dari Tim Kedisiplinan!" aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membuang lambang Tim Kedisiplinan yang ada di lengan tangan ku lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

**Hyukjae POV End**

**Donghae POV**

"Huh, aku muak melihat mu Lee Donghae. Mulai sekarang pecat aku dari Tim Kedisiplinan!" kata Hyukjae, lalu ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang tadi ku tahan agar dia tidak pergi. Kulihat wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarahnya, sepertinya dia sangat marah pada ku. Hyukjae juga membuang lambang Tim Kedisiplinan dan pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri disini.

"Apa kau sangat membenci ku Hyukie?" ku tatap tubuh rampingnya dari belakang yang lama-lama menghilang dari penglihatan ku.

**Donghae POV End**

**Author POV**

_Teng..Teng..Teng.._

Donghae pun kembali ke kelasnya, saat di tengah jalan..  
><em>BRUGH<em>

"Ya! Kalau jalan gunakan mata mu! Huh, menyebalkan" kata orang yang di tabrak Donghae

"Eh?" Donghae terkejut melihat orang yang di tabraknya yaitu Sungmin yang berpredikat sahabat Hyukjae.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, kau tak ingin minta maaf pada ku?" kata Sungmin dengan nada sinis sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan di lantai

"Mianhae Sungmin-sshi.. tadi aku tidak melihat mu" ucap Donghae ikut membantu membereskan buku Sungmin yang jatuh lalu memberikan kepada yang punya.

"Arraseo. Jangan melamun kalau sedang berjalan. Membuat orang repot saja" ucap Sungmin lalu pergi sambil membawa buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh karena Donghae.

Donghae pun berlari kecil ke kelasnya karena takut telat. Sesampai di depan pintu kelas, Donghae melihat songsaengnim sedang memerhatikan jawaban yang dituliskan Kyuhyun di papan tulis.

'ah.. sepertinya aku telat' batin Donghae. Lalu ia mengetuk pintu kelas dan meminta maaf karena telat masuk. Setelah diperbolehkan masuk, Donghae langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Sudah selesai Songsaengnim" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup spidol yang dipegangnya.

"Hmm..." gumam songsaengnim

"Baik, kamu boleh duduk." sambung Songsaengnim

Kyuhyun pun kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada disebelah kursi Donghae.

"Kau kenapa telat hae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hehe.. tadi ada urusan sedikit" jawab Donghae cengeesan.

"Urusan apaan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ada deh, hehe.." ucap Donghae masih cengeesan kayak orang bego #author ditabok ELFishy

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Sudah datang telat, mengobrol lagi. Maju kedepan sekarang!" perintah Songsaengnim. Donghae yang mendengar bentakan Songsaengnim langsung menciut nyalinya

'mati aku' itulah dikatakan Donghae dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat temannya akan kena hukuman.

"Cepat Lee Donghae!" ucap Songsaengnim lagi. Sebelum maju kedepan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan maksud _tolong aku Kyu. Aku gak ngerti apa-apa tentang pelajaran ini. _Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan itu membalas _aku gak peduli._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis sedang bersenandung kecil sambil melihat pemandangan yang dilewatinya.

"Hyukei!" teriak seseorang. Hyukjae reflek melihat kebelakang karena merasa namanya di panggil.

**Author POV End**

**Hyukjae POV**

'Eh? Mau apa dia?' kulihat Donghae sedang mengejarku. 'Apa peduliku?' aku kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang yang sedang mengejarku #poor haeoppa

"Ya! Hyukjae! Tunggu aku" dia berteriak dan pada akhirnya dia dapat menahan ku untuk tidak berjalan lagi.

"Apaan sih?" kulihat Donghae masih ngos-ngosan

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusan mu" aku kembali berjalan meninggalkannya dibelakang.

"Kau ini jutek banget sih dengan ku. Apa salah ku pada mu?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengikuti aku berjalan

"Banyak. Saking banyaknya aku gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu" jawab ku malas

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan meneraktirmu ice cream sebagai permintaan maaf ku" dia menarik lengan ku dan menggenggam tangan ku.  
><em>DEG<br>_'jantung ku ini kenapa?'

**Hyukjae POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Sekarang aku sedang menggenggam tangannya yang lembut. Entah kenapa ada rasa senang dalam hati ku saat menggenggam tangannya. Aku juga heran kenapa dia gak menolak waktu aku mulai menggenggam tangannya. Haha.. aku merasa kami seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

"Tidak mau" kata Hyukjae sambil melepas genggaman tangan kami.  
>'huh.. baru saja aku merasa senang karena bisa menggenggam tangannya. Eh.. dia main seenaknya saja melepaskannya. Menyebalkan' batin ku.<p>

"Wae?" tanya ku

"Karena aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mu Lee Donghae" jawabnya ketus  
><em>DEG<em>  
>aku merasa banyak paku yang menusuk hati ku. Sepertinya Hyukjae memang benar-benar membenci ku setengah mati.<p>

Tiba-tiba ada mobil sport yang berhenti di depan kami dan orang yang punya mobil keluar dari mobilnya.  
>'siapa dia? sepertinya aku tidak mengenalnya' batin ku<p>

Kulihat Hyukjae kaget melihat siapa orang yang keluar dari mobil sport itu. terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia sangat senang bertemu namja itu.

"Oppa.." pekik Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis. Ah.. aku sangat menyukai senyumnya yang manis itu. sayang, dia tak memberikan senyuman itu untuk ku -_- 'menyebalkan' batin ku kesal

"Ne Hyukei.. apa kau merindukan ku?" tanya namja yang tidak ku ketahui namanya.

"jeongmal bogoshipo oppa" mata ku terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan ku.  
>'What? Hyukei memeluk namja lain?' batin ku kesal.<br>Aku saja tidak pernah memeluknya, sedangkan namja yang tiba-tiba datang seperti hantu ini malah langsung di peluk Hyukjae. Menyebalkan -_-

"Ehem.." desah ku. Hyukjae langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandangku sinis.  
>'Haahh.. selalu beginikah nasib ku Tuhan?' batin ku<p>

"Donghae-sshi, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Aku tak ingin melihat mu." kata Hyukjae pada ku.

"Kajja Oppa, kita pergi" sambung Hyukjae sambil menarik tangan si namja dan masuk kedalam mobil sport yang dimiliki namja itu dan meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Baru pertama kali ini aku ditinggalkan oleh seorang yeoja. Aku merasa dunia ini sudah terbalik. Hello? Biasanya kan aku yang melakukan itu. tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang ditinggalkan?  
>Aku merasa seperti kucing liar yang masuk kedalam rumah orang lalu di usir dan di buang keluar. Menyedihkan..<p>

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuat mu bertekuk lulut pada ku Lee Hyukjae.."

Donghae POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

Huaahh.. akhirnya selesai juga chap 2. Maaf ya lama banget updatenya. Karena aku akhir2 ini banyak ulangan, jadi nulisnya harus di tunda dulu.. hehe. **Please Review ^^**

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca sama reaview.

**Choi Chinatsu: annyeong juga ^^ makasih ya udah baca.. makasih juga udah review**

**Lee Tae Ri: makasih ya atas sarannya.. aku baru tau tentang itu, hehe.. abisnya aku kalau baca fict, aku gak terlalu perhatiin tanda bacanya. Jadi makasih udah kasih tau, udh ksih saran, dan makasih udah mau baca dan review ^^**

**Sakyu: iya.. makasih udah mau baca dan review ^^**

**Han Eun Kyo: hehe.. maaf ya updatenya lama, abis kantor posnya jauh dari rumah sih.. maksih udh mau bca dan review ^^**

**Nyukkunyuk: Ne, mksih udah mau bca dan review ^^**

**phoenixeyes22: benarkah? Sya dpat ide untuk mmbuat fict ini dri video drama yang di mainkan kakk kelas sya dengan judul yang sma. Untuk memastikannya, silahkan bca chap slnjutnya.. mksih udah mau bca ^^**

**Kamiyama Kaoru: hehe.. ini sequel.. critanya baru suka.. mksih udh mau bca dan udh mau review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Member Super Junior adalah milik Allah SWT, SMEnt dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Donghae Oppa hanya milik author seorang, hehe..  
>disini Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Yeoja<br>sedangkan Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Kim Kibum menjadi Namja**

**Summary : Lee Donghae berjanji pada dirinya akan membuat Hyukie menjadi yeojachingu nya, tapi Hyukie sangat membenci Donghae. Dan sekarang Donghae cemburu karena Hyukie dekat dengan seorang namja yang bernama Kibum. /wanna read?\please review^^/**

Chapter 3

"Hyukie-ah.. ayo bangun" bisik lembut seseorang ditelinga Hyukjae.

"Hoaamm.. sebentar lagi, ne? Aku masih ngantuk" ucap Hyukjae sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus bangun sekarang Hyukie.." bisiknya lagi di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun mulai mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan melihat wajah orang yang dari tadi bisik-bisik tetangga(?) di telinganya.

"WAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hyukjae keras

"Ya! gak usah pakai teriak" jawab orang yang dari tadi bisik-bisik di telingan Hyukjae.

"Siapa kau? Maling ya?" tanya Hyukjae pada orang yang dikiranya maling.

"Wajah tampan gini kau bilang maling? Cih, aku Lee Donghae. Dasar babo" jawab Donghae kesal.

"Bohong! Kau pasti maling kan?" tanya hyukjae ngotot

"Ya! Lihat jelas-jelas wajah ku yang tampan ini" jawab Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae

"Eh? Kau sepertinya mirip seseorang." Kata Hyukjae masih memperhatikan wajah Donghae

**Donghae POV**

"Eh? Kau sepertinya mirip seseorang." Kata Hyukjae masih memperhatikan wajah ku dengan seksama.  
>Dari sini aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya dengan jelas. Sungguh indah.. Matanya yang imut seperti kucing, wajahnya yang mulus, dan bibir tipisnya yang sangat menggoda.<p>

"WAAAA! Kau Lee Donghae!" teriaknya lagi.  
>'Aish.. bisa-bisa gendang telinga ku pecah gara-gara teriakannya.'<p>

"Ya! aku dari tadi kan sudah bilang. Aku itu Lee Donghae Hyukie babo.." jawab ku kesal.

_PLETAK  
><em>Hyukjae memukulku dengan buku kamus yang setebal Al-Qur'an terjemahan besar.

"Berani sekali lagi kau memanggilku 'babo' bisa ku pastikan kau akan masuk kuburan" kata Hyukjae sinis.

"Aish.. Appo.." rintih ku kesakitan

"siapa suruh kau mengataiku bodoh" jawabnya kesal.

"Tau dari mana kau rumah ku?" lanjut Hyukjae

"Seorang Lee Donghae itu tau segalanya Hyukie-ah.." jawab ku santai

"Cih, terus terang saja. mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Hyukjae dengan tatapan dingin

"Aku mau menjemput mu." jawab ku jujur. Ya, memang aku ingin berangkat sekolah bersama dengannya.

"Shireo"

"Wae?" tanya ku. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu menolak ku.  
>'Apa yang salah dengan ku? Aku tampan, kaya, popoler. Kurang apa coba? Aku ini hampir perfect' batin ku pede<p>

_TOK..TOK..TOK.._  
>CEKLEK<p>

"Hyukie-ah.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang namja.  
>'tunggu? Bukannya itu namja yang kemaren? Mau apa dia kesini?' tanya ku dalam hati<p>

"Ne, Kibum oppa. aku sudah bangun." Jawab Hyukjae tersenyum manis.  
>'Aaarrrgghh! Kenapa harus namja ini terus yang mendapat senyum manis Hyukie Ku'<p>

"Kau lebih baik pergi dari rumah ku Donghae-sshi." Lanjut Hyukjae dengan tatapan dingin.

'Apa-apaan ini? kenapa aku selalu kebagian tatapan dingin? Sedang kan namja itu? siapa namanya tadi ya? Kipli ya kalau gak salah? ah, aku tak peduli siapa namanya, yang pasti kenapa selalu dia yang mendapat senyum manis Hyukie Ku? Ini tidak adil!' ucap ku geram dalam hati

"Arraseo. Aku balik dulu, ne? Anyyeong" ku berikan senyum manis ku pada Hyukie sedangkan namja itu? sudah pasti kuberikan tatapan dingin.

Aku pun keluar dari rumah Hyukjae dan berjalan ke sekolah.  
>Hari ini aku memang tidak membawa mobil ke sekolah, karena tadinya aku mau berjalan ke sekolah dengan Hyukjae. Tapi, nyatanya itu tidak terjadi.<p>

"Aishh.. dua kali aku di usir oleh seorang yeoja?" gerutu ku kesal. Kulihat orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingku memandang ku dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah-olah mengatakan  
>'<em>cakep-cakep tapi kok suka ngomong sendiri'<br>'Wah. Ada namja tampan. Tapi? Sepertinya dia tidak waras'  
>'Kasihan sekali anak itu, tampan tapi gila'<em>

'Aissh.. orang-orang ini menyebalkan' batin ku.

Aku pun mempercepat jalan ku agar bisa lebih cepat sampai di sekolah.

**Donghae POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo oppa sudah mengantar ku" kata Hyukjae masih dengan senyum yang selalu menempel di bibirnya

"Ne, nanti aku jemput lagi. Belajar yang rajin ya. aku pergi, anyyeong" jawab kibum lalu langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja aegyo datang menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Ehemm.. yang lagi senang nih" goda sahabat Hyukjae yang sudah pasti readers pada tau kan? Ya, Lee Sungmin.

"Hehehe.." balas Hyukjae cengeesan.

"Jadi kapan dia sampai?" tanya Sungmin

"Kemarin. Kibum oppa langsung menemui ku loh.." pamer Hyukjae pada Sungmin

"Hahaha.. dasar." Gelak sungmin sambil menyeggol tangan Hyukjae.

di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka, ada seorang namja yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari awal hingga akhir. Ia menyeringai sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Terlihat kebencian dari wajahnya

_Teng..Teng..Teng.._ (ceritanya udah bel istirahat)

Donghae berjalan santai menuju kelas Hyukjae. Sesampai di kelas Hyukjae,

"Hyukie-ah.." panggil Donghae sambil mendekat ke meja Hyukjae

"Wae?" jawab Hyukjae dingin

"Nanti sepulang sekolah ada rapat. Kau harus datang, ne?" kata Donghae tersenyum manis.

"Shireo" balas Hyukjae dingin

"Wae?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Aku kan sudah keluar" jawab Hyukjae santai sambil berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Donghae yang melihat kepergian Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba langsung mengejar Hyukjae karena pembicaraan mereka belum selesai.

"Siapa bilang kau sudah keluar?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kau tidak dengar? Barusan aku yang bilang" jawab Hyukjae lagi

"Siapa bilang kau boleh keluar seenaknya?" tanya Donghae lagi. Hyukjae yang merasa kesal karena dari tadi Donghae banyak nanya pun berhenti dan menatap sinis Donghae

"Memang kau siapa? Mengatur-ngatur ku seenaknya? Suka-suka aku donk kalau aku mau keluar dari Tim bodoh itu" kata Hyukjae dingin dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadinya terhenti sebentar.

"changkaman" Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar dari Tim yang kau katakan bodoh itu, kau harus meminta izin dulu dengan Kangin songsaengnim dan Heechul songsaengnim" ucap Donghae santai

"Dengan begitu, kau resmi keluar dari Tim yang tadi kau katakan bodoh." Lanjut Donghae

"Tapi kalau kau belum resmi keluar dari Tim Kedisplinan dan tidak datang rapat hari ini, bisa ku pastikan kau akan disuruh hormat bendera dari pagi sampai besok" ucap Donghae lagi dan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terpaku atas perkataan Donghae.

**Hyukjae POV**

"Kalau kau ingin keluar dari Tim yang kau katakan bodoh itu, kau harus meminta izin dulu dengan Kangin songsaengnim dan Heechul songsaengnim" kata Donghae santai.

'Kangin Songsaengnim? Heechul songsaengnim?' batin ku

"Dengan begitu, kau resmi keluar dari Tim yang tadi kau katakan bodoh." Lanjut Donghae

"Tapi kalau kau belum resmi keluar dari Tim Kedisplinan dan tidak datang rapat hari ini, bisa ku pastikan kau akan disuruh hormat bendera dari pagi sampai besok" Donghae pun pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih terbengong di tengah jalan.

'Hormat bendera dari pagi sampai besok?' batin ku lagi

"Hyukie-ah.." panggil Sungmin

"Hyuk?" panggil Sungmin lagi tapi sekarang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hyukjae.

"Eh? Ne? Wae Minnie?" tanya ku pada Sungmin

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu.." kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan ku untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Nah, sekarang cerita pada ku. Kenapa kau tadi melamun di tengah jalan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

'Cerita dengan Minnie gak ya? hmm.. cerita aja deh, siapa tau dia mau membantu ku, kekeke' batin ku

"Hmm.. Minnie-ah.. kau mau membantuku?" tanya ku dengan wajah memelas, tapi bisa ku pastikan wajahku saat ini sangat imut, kekekeke

"Tentu. Aku kan sahabat mu Hyukie chagi" jawab Sungmin sambil mencubit gemas pipi ku

"Aissh.. Appo" ringis ku sambil melepas tangan Sungmin dan mengelus pipi ku yang memerah karena di cubit

"Heehehe.. mian, abis tadi wajah mu jelek banget, kayak monyet" ucap Sungmin jujur, atau lebih tepatnya menghina

"Ya! jelas-jelas aku ini imut, bukan kayak monyet" ucap ku sebal. Wajar donk aku kesal? Siapa juga yang tak marah kalau dibilang mirip monyet? Mirip monyet itu kan sama saja disamakan dengan monyet.

"Hyukie marah nih ceritanya dengan ku? Hmm.. yasudah, aku tidak jadi membantu mu" ucap Sungmin sambil memelet-meletkan lidahnya dan pergi meninggalkan ku

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Aishhh.. menyebalkan" aku pun berlari mengejar Sungmin. aku harus mengejarnya sampai dapat, bagaimana kalau dia benaran tidak jadi membantuku? Bisa gawat jadinya.

"Got it!" akhirnya aku dapat menarik tangannya juga, hahaha..

"Hosshh..Hosshh.. capek juga lari-lari" ucap Sungmin ngos-ngosan

"Minnie sih lari-lari, udah kayak kura-kura aja larinya, cepet bener" ucap ku ngasal

"Eh? Hyuk, bukannya kura-kura itu jalannya lama ya?" tanya Sungmin.  
>'Begini deh akibatnya berteman dengan orang yang polosnya bener-bener. Atau lebih tepanya bodoh ya?' tanya ku dalam hati<p>

"Aisshh.. Minnie, aku cuma bercanda" ucap ku jujur

"Jadi membantu ku tidak?" tanya ku lagi

"Arraseo.. jadi mau minta bantu apa nih? Tanya sungmin pada ku

"Kau tau kan aku ini anggota Tim Kedisiplinan?"

"Ne, aku tau" ucap Sungmin

"Aku ingin keluar dari Tim bodoh itu" kata ku

"Terus?"

"Kalau ingin keluar dari Tim bodoh itu harus minta izin dengan Kangin songsaengnim dan Heechul Songsaengnim" ucap ku pelan.  
>'satuuu...duaaa..tigaaa'<p>

"MWOOO?" teriak Sungmin. 'Untung aku udah siap-siap tadi untuk tutup telinga, hehe..'

"Ne, Minnie.. kau mau kan menemani ku untuk bertemu dengan Kangin songsaengnim dan Heechul songsaengnim?" tanya ku lagi pada Sungmin

"Kenapa harus dengan dua guru galak itu? kau tau kan, dua guru itu sangat mengerikan. Bahkan hantu kalah seram dengan mereka" kata Sungmin

"Aku tau kok, setiap melihat mereka aku selalu jadi kebelet pipis" ucap ku jujur.

"Arraseo, aku akan membantu mu. Istirahat kedua kita temui guru galak itu" ucap Sungmin mantap dan tersenyum lembut pada ku.

"huaahh.. minnie-ah.. kau penyelamat ku. Aku sayang pada mu.." ucap ku senang sambil memeluk sahabat ku.  
>haha.. itulah Sungmin, sahabat ku yang paling ku sayangi.<p>

**Hyukjae POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hyukjae dan Sungmin, atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Hyukjae. Mulai dari aksi kejar-kejaran mereka sampai aksi peluk-pelukan mereka.

"Ahh.. Hyukie, kau sangat menggemaskan" ucap namja tampan itu

"Hae-ah.. apasih yang kau perhatikan dari tadi?" Ucap teman si namja tampan yang tadi di panggil Hae atau lebih tepatnya Donghae

"Aniyo.. ayo kita balik ke kelas Kyu." Ucap Donghae menarik lengan kekar temannya yang tadi di panggil Kyu lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun

'Ahh.. Hyukie.. pokoknya aku harus membuat mu jatuh ke pelukan ku' janji Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC..**

**Mau lanjut? Review please ^^**

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca sama review.

**phoenixeyes22:** ne, makasih udah mau baca dan review ^^

**Han Eun Kyo: **bukan, namja itu Kibum oppa ^^ makasih udah baca dan review

**Nyukkunyuk: **cowok itu Kibum oppa.. ceritanya kibum oppa masih dirahasiakan siapa dia sebenarnya, kekeke :D makasih ya udah baca dan review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Member Super Junior adalah milik Allah SWT, SMEnt dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Donghae Oppa hanya milik author seorang, hehe..  
>disini Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Yeoja<br>sedangkan Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Kim Kibum menjadi Namja**

**Summary :****Separuh Misi Donghae Untuk Tidak Dijutekin Oleh Hyukie Telah berhasil /Chap 4/HaeHyuk Couple.. Review please**

Chapter 4

_Teng..Teng..Teng.._ (jam pelajaran kedua)

"Kajja Minnie" ajak Hyukjae sambil menarik tangan Sungmin

"Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ya masuk kelas kan udah bel. memang mau kemana lagi?" ucap Hyukjae frustasi.

"Oh.. hehehe.. kajja" Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun meninggalkan taman dan kembali ke kelas mereka

(Skip Time selama belajar)

"Huftt.." Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya kuat, terlihat bahwa dia sangat tegang

"Hyuk, kajja kita pergi" Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Hyukjae.  
>mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka dan menuju ruang guru<p>

"Minnie-ah.." lirih Hyukjae

"Ne?"  
>Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di dada Hyukjae, lebih tepatnya Jantungnya..<p>

"Kenapa jantung mu? Kok, berdetak kencang? Apa jantungmu mau perang? Atau jangan-jangan kau habis lari-lari ya?" tanya polos Sungmin

"Aisshh.. Mana ada jantung yang perang. Lagian aku kan dari tadi bersama mu.. mana mungkin aku lari-lari" ucap Hyukjae kesal karena temannya yang satu ini polosnya keterlaluan

"Terus kenapa?"

"Aku ini nerveos tau" ucap Hyukjae jujur

"Haduuhh.. masa ke ruang guru pake nerveos segala sih?" kata Sungmin frustasi.

"Eh? Itu Heechul songsaengnim. Kajja" lanjut sungmin sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba. Tetapi yang ditarik tetap diam tak bergerak sedikit pun

"Kenapa diam? Palli! keburu gurunya masuk ruang guru" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae

**Hyukjae POV**

"Eh? Itu Heechul songsaengnim. Kajja" lanjut sungmin sambil menarik tangan ku dengan tiba-tiba. tapi aku tetap diam tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kenapa diam? Palli! keburu gurunya masuk ruang guru" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil menarik tangan ku

"Minnie-ah.." lirih ku

"Wae? Kajja Hyukie.."

"a..a.. aku.. aku.. takut" ucap ku jujur.

"Aisshh.. kan ada aku, kau tak perlu takut" ucap Sungmin stres melihat tingkah ku yang aneh ini.

Jujur aku memang takut kalau bertemu dengan dua guru itu, aku merasa wajah guru itu nanti bakal berubah jadi wajah Kim Soo Hyun(?) *Readers: Kim Soo Hyun kan cakep Hyuk, kok takut? *Hyukjae: aku tau kok dia cakep, tapi author sinting itu yang nyuruh aku ngomong begitu, katanya wajah Soo Hyun itu mirip Sule, jadi dia takut #Auhor dibakar fans Soo Hyun

"Tapi.. nanti kalau aku di telan gimana?" tanya ku ngasal

_BLETAK  
><em>Sungmin menjitak kepala ku kuat  
>"Heh, ngapain monyet kayak kau dimakan. Mana enak." Ucap Sungmin kesal<p>

"Ayooooo" Sungmin menarik kuat tangan ku

"Minnie.. aku, gak mauu" ucap ku sambil pegangan dengan tiang.

"Aisshh.. yaudah, aku aja yang bilang" sungmin pun berlari mengejar Heechul songsaengnim

"Eh? Minnie, tunggu" aku pun mengejar Sungmin

"Heechul Songsaengnim.." teriak Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya

'Aiishh.. Minnie menyebalkan'

Kulihat Sungmin mulai berbincang-bincang dengan Heechul Songsaengnim

'Wow, Minnie daebak' batin ku

"Sungmin" aku menepuk bahu Sungmin

"Ah, ini dia songsaengnim teman saya" ucap Sungmin sambil menyuruhku duduk

"Jadi kamu ada perlu apa?"

'tenang Hyukie, kau pasti bisa' ucap ku menyemangati diriku

"Begini, saya.. saya.. mau keluar dari Tim Kedisiplinan"

"Wae?" tanya Heechul songsaengnim

'Aishh.. aku lupa nyari alasan'

"Karena.." ucap ku bingung

"Karena orang tuanya gak ngizinin buat masuk Tim kita, songsaengnim" ucap seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba seperti setan #plakk

'Eh? Donghae?'

"Ah, iya songsaengnim. Karena orang tua saya gak ngizinin buat masuk Tim Kedisplinan" ucap ku tersenyum dipaksakan

"Kamu juga harus bilang ke Kangin songsaengnim dulu. Yasudah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Heechul songsaengnim pun pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga

"Untung Donghae membantu mu membuat alasan, Hyukie" ucap Sungmin

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Donghae, Hyukie" lanjut Sungmin

"Shireo. Lagian aku gak perlu bantuan mu" ucap ku sinis pada Donghae dan menarik Sungmin untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Entah kenapa aku selalu tidak suka melihat wajah Donghae. Aku juga heran kenapa, padahal kan dia gak jelek, malahan cakep. 'Eh? Kenapa aku jadinya muji-muji dia? Aishh.. sudah lah'

**Hyukjae POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Teng..Teng..Teng.._ (bel pulang)

"Ayo kita temui Heechul songsaengnim lagi" ajak Sungmin pada Hyukjae

"Kajja" ucap Hyukjae, tapi kali ini ia lebih sedikit ceria. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang guru

"Minnie-ah.. itu Kangin Songsaengnim" tunjuk Hyukjae pada salah satu guru yang ada di dalam ruang guru

"Oh iya, kajja kita masuk" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Hyukjae

"Changkaman" ucap Hyukjae terhenti. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung, 'Tadi semangat, sekarang jadi lesu lagi. Dasar monyet aneh' batin Sungmin

"Kau tak berani lagi?" tebak Sungmin

"Ani. Aku berani kok" Hyukjae berbohong, padahal dalam hatinya dia udah komat kamit baca mantra

"Baguslah. Kajja, kita masuk." Sungmin pun menarik lengan Hyukjae untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kangin songsaengnim" panggil Hyukjae pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar.

"Ne?" jawab Kangin songsaengnim

"Saya ingin keluar dari Tim Kedisplinan" ucap Hyukjae yakin

"Wae?" tanya Kangin songsaengnim yang masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Karena orang tua saya tidak mengizinkan saya untuk masuk Tim Kedisplinan" kata Hyukjae sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya hanya menggenggam tangan Hyukjae kuat.

"Arraseo, besok berikan surat pernyataan keluar mu." ucap Kangin songsaengnim tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.  
>Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Aiisshh.. aku sudah mati-matian ngumpulin keberanian, sedangkan dia cuma _bilang Arraseo, besok berikan surat pernyataan keluar mu. _Menyebalkan!" Ucap Hyukjae kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan memanyunkankan bibir nya seperti anak kecil

'Tapi gimana ya caranya supaya eomma mau nandatanganin tu surat? Hmmm..' Hyukjae berpikir mencari solusi.

"Huft.. Yang ada nanti aku kena kultum kalau ketauan mau keluar dari Tim kedisiplinan" Hyukjae menghela napas beratnya.

'Pasti eomma dan appa gak ngizinin aku keluar dari Tim bodoh itu' batinnya lagi. Ya, Hyukjae memang sudah pastikan tentang hal ini. karena eomma dan appa nya pasti punya pikiran 'masuk Tim Kedisiplinan merupakan hal yang bagus' tapi sayang tidak untuk Hyukjae

"Aiiisshh.. lama-lama aku bisa gila mikirin ini!" omel Hyukjae sendiri seperti orang gila. Sekarang Hyukjae sedang berada di jalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. bisa dilihat orang-orang sekelilingnya memerhatikannya dengan raut wajah yang aneh. 'Ah, apa peduli ku? Toh aku memang sedang stres' itu lah pemikiran Hyukjae dan ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya yang tadinya terhenti sebentar.

"Hyukie-ah.. kau sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang kesal" ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang kesal

"Diam kau!" bentak Hyukjae kasar pada Donghae

"Wow.. kau galak banget sih dengan ku" ucap Donghae sambil menunjukkan wajah anehnya.

"Aisshh.. bisa gak sih gak ganggu aku sehari aja?" rengut Hyukjae

"Siapa yang menganggu mu?" tanya Donghae santai

"Sudah lah, pergi sana. Kau disini membuat mood ku tambah jelek" usir Hyukjae

"Arraseo, aku pulang ne? Anyyeong Hyukie manis" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum simpul dan berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae yang wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah

'Hyukie manis? Memang aku manis ya?' batin Hyukjae

**o0o**

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil sportnya dan berjalan mendekati seorang yeoja yang termenung. Bisa dilihat yeoja-yeoja yang juga sedang berjalan pada kaget dan histeris melihat namja itu.

'Waahh.. tampan sekali'  
>'Lihat, ada namja tampan!'<p>

Ada juga yang tidak peduli ketika melihat namja itu dan berkata

'gantengan juga Donghae oppa'  
>'Siapa dia? Gayanya songong bener. Aku gak suka'<p>

Tapi apa peduli namja itu? ia hanya menanggapi komentar para yeoja itu dengan memberi senyuman maut yang bisa membuat para yeoja normal meleleh.

"Hyukie-ah.." lirih namja tampan itu

"Kibum oppa" pekik Hyukjae senang

"Ne, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum lembut yang melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae berbeda.

"Aniyo oppa, gwenchana.." cengir Hyukjae sambil menarik lengan kibum.

"Kajja oppa, kita pulang. Pasti eomma menunggu ku di rumah" Hyukjae dan Kibum pun masuk ke dalam mobil sport Kibum.

**o0o**

_Because you naughty, naughty, Hey! Mr. Simple__  
><em>_Because you naughty, naughty, Suju kanda!_

Buru-buru yeoja aegyo itu mengambil ponselnya

"Yeobosseyo?" ucap Sungmin tergesa-gesa

"Ne, aku kesana. Tunggu aku ya" Sungmin langsung memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya

**Sungmin POV**

Tadi Hyukjae menelfon ku ingin minta ketemuan di taman yang selalu kami datangi. Aku langsung melesat pergi ke taman itu karena Hyukjae sudah menunggu ku disana. Jarak antara rumah ku dengan taman itu tidak jauh kok, jadi wajar saja kalau aku kesana tidak menggunakan kendaraan.

"Ah, itu pasti Hyukjae" aku langsung mendekati orang itu dan menepuk sebelah pundaknya

"Hyukie.." tebak ku dan ternyata itu salah.

"Eh? Sungmin?" ucap orang yang ku kira Hyukjae

"Eh? Kyuhyun?" aku bingung kenapa aku bisa salah orang. Padahal kan Hyukjae yeoja, sedangkan orang ini namja. Masa aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana namja yang mana yeoja sih? 'Ahh.. aku pasti sedang sakit' batin ku aneh

" Mianhae, aku salah orang" ucap ku malu karena salah orang.

"Gwenchana. Apa kau mencari Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada ku

"Ah, ne ne" ucap ku gugup karena melihat senyum Kyuhyun

"Dia ada disebelah sana" tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah Barat. Mata ku mengikuti gerak tangan Kyuhyun. Ya, Hyukjae memang ada disana.

"Ah, ne.. Gomawo Kyunnie" kuberikan senyum manis ku dengan maksud berterima kasih.

'Kyunnie? Kenapa aku tadi tiba-tiba ngomong gitu ya?' batin ku. Aku pun berlari menuju arah Barat yang tadi di beritahu Kyuhyun

"Lee Hyukjae.." kata ku pasti dan aku tidak mungkin salah orang lagi

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, lama sekali kau datang" rengut Hyukjae

"Mianhae, tadi macet" ucap ku ngasal

"Jadi ada apa?" lanjut ku bertanya

"Minnie, gimana nih? Orang tua ku gak bolehin aku keluar dari Tim bodoh itu. katanya masuk Tim jelek itu bagus.. eotteoke?" rengek Hyukjae pada ku.

"Hmmm" gumam ku berfikir. 'gimana ya caranya?'

"Kau bikin surat palsu saja" usul ku.

"Mwo? Kau yakin Minnie?" tanya Hyukjae tidak yakin

"Ini sih hanya usul ku, habisnya kau ngebet bener pengen keluar dari Tim itu"

"Hmm.." gumam Hyukjae

"Tapi kalau ketahuan gimana? Kau ingat tidak kejadian namja yang bulan kemarin? Yang waktu orang tua kita disuruh datang kesekolah tapi namja itu berbohong pada Heechul songsaengnim dan berkata bahwa Ajjushi tua itu adalah appanya dan dia jadinya di skors selama seminggu karena tidak mau berkata jujur.. " terang Hyukjae dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Kau tau kan sekolah kita itu memiliki motto 'Jujur Lebih Baik Dari Pada Pintar'" lanjut Hyukjae

"Iya sih, tapi kalau kau tetap ingin bertahan di Tim bodoh itu batalkan saja" ucap ku enteng

"Aishhh.. Ootteoke?" rengek Hyukjae lagi

"Gapapa deh, di coba dulu. Semoga aja gak ketahuan. Dari pada di Tim bodoh itu, membuat ku frustasi" akhirnya Hyukjae menyutujui ide gila ku ini. haha.. aku juga aneh kenapa tiba-tiba dapat ide itu.

"Begitu donk.. apa salahnya mencoba?" ucap ku senang karena bisa memberi solusi pada sahabat ku.

"Karena aku sudah membantu mu, sekarang teraktir aku Ice Cream" ucap ku sambil menarik paksa tangan Hyukie, kenapa paksa? Ayolah.. satu sekolah juga tau kalau seorang Lee Hyukjae adalah orang yang pelit. Jadi harus ada sedikit paksaan, hehe..

**Sungmin POV End**

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang tersenyum mengerikan dibalik pohon

"Hah, aku tau rencana mu Lee Hyukjae"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa suratnya kau bawa?" tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang membaca buku.

"Bukan urusan mu" ucap Hyukjae kasar tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Bisakah kau sekali ini bersikap manis pada ku?" tanya lembut Donghae dan mengambil paksa buku yang dibaca Hyukjae dan mengapitnya di kedua tangannya.

"Jadi kau mau aku bersikap manis Tuan Lee?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada yang dibuat-buatnya manis

"Op cors" ucap Donghae sok English, padahal English nya masih belepotan. #poor donghae

"Arraseo, tapi ada syaratnya" Hyukjae tersenyum mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk author berdiri

"Apa?"

"Tolong berikan surat ini pada Kangin songsaengnim atau Heechul songsaengnim" Hyukjae memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya pada Donghae

"Arraseo, kau sudah berjanji ya.. gak boleh mengingkarinya"

"Arra-arra.. sudah sana kasih" usir Hyukjae

"Oke" ucap Donghae dan

_CHU_

Donghae mencium pipi kiri Hyukjae dan melesat pergi sebelum dibunuh Hyukjae

'Hahaha.. aku berhasil menciumnya' girang Donghae dalam hatinya, sementara Hyukjae? Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah

'Dia mencium ku' batin Hyukjae sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang tadi dicium Donghae

'Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan? Kok aku gak marah ya?' batin Hyukjae lagi

Seorang yeoja yang dari tadi menyaksikan drama romantis yang diperankan oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae terlihat geram dan nafasnya memburu.

"Kau, Lee Hyukjae.. tamat riwayatmu" ucap yeoja itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Anyyeong ^^

Akhirnya aku berhasil juga selesaiin Chap 4, hehe.. Mian ya updatenya lama, soalnya tugas sekolah gak pernah berhenti datangnya, udah kayak air terjun aja =="  
>Please Review.. kalau gak ada yang review nanti Haeoppa ngambek, soalnya sinetronnya gak ada yang nonton(?) jadi wajib Review..<p>

**Nyukkunyuk: **Oke, udah aku lanjutin.. makasih ya udah mau review, keke.. tunggu chap brikutnya ya..

**MonFish: **Udah aku panjangin, makasih udah mau review ^^

**endahhyukiELF: **Makasih udah mau review ^^ tunggu chap brikutnya ya..

**Han Eun Kyo: **Mian ya updatenya lama, soalnya tugas sekolah gak pernah berhenti datangnya


End file.
